Checkmate
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Shizaya. High school fic. Shizuo has to present his report in front of class of first year students. It all goes to hell when someone decides to have some fun with a certain candy …


Shizuo shifted in his place trying to think of anything that was as far as possible from the scene that playing before him. The hand holding the papers tightened the grip on them, until one finger actually managed to rip trough. He mentally cursed the source of his anxiety as his eyes drifted to the ruined piece of paper. A quiet 'pop' sound was heard, and Shizuo looked up immediately. Blood rushed down to places it didn't belong to while standing in front of a whole class of students. His body trembled from the wind that drifted trough the open window. He tried to suppress a shudder when the object of his attention continued the show.

Anger and excitement clouded his mind in an intense roller-coaster of conflicting emotions. The voice of one of his classmates snapped him back to reality and cleared the fog that had temporarily settled in his mind. Then the slurping sound echoed in his ears. How come nobody else was hearing it damn it? Was his hearing focused on it or something?

When the third 'pop' echoed in his head, Shizuo gritted his teeth. Another finger managed to rip trough the abused paper, as he clung to in hopes of controlling himself from doing something he almost desperately needed. Knowing that this wasn't the time and the place did help a little, but when a familiar sucking sound was heard, Shizuo's eyes automatically locked on the source of it. That fucking mouth, and that fucking lollipop…

Shizuo silently cursed all existence when the mouth engulfed the lollipop in way that should be forbidden. Something like that simply shouldn't be done to a candy that millions of kids love and enjoy on regular bases… Those pink lips sucked gently on the side of the blue candy and Shizuo felt more heat rush to his groin… It was as if his blood could not decide what it wanted to do with itself, torn between going south and coloring his cheeks. Apparently it could do both as Shizuo felt himself flushing! He made a grimace in an attempt to hide it. His cheeks were radiating warmth and Shizuo was positive that the red tint was spreading on his face. Damn it all!

Teeth scraped the lollipop gently before the lips moved to suck on it in apology. Shizuo sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly his heart pounding in his ears. Arousal was spreading trough his body like wildfire, refusing to be put out. A pink tongue darted out of that sinful mouth and licked the blue candy from the side, then the lollipop was swallowed again.

Shizuo swallowed nervously, his throat dry all of a sudden. He shifted again. His jaw was beginning to hurt from grinding his teeth too hard. Damn him! Damn the fucking flea! He was going to kill him if he survived this!

OoO

Izaya sucked on his lollipop as he skipped his way trough the half-empty corridor. It was a good day today. Izaya had managed to get his hands on some interesting information… It was very promising and the possibilities made Izaya feel giddy, thus the sugar candy that was currently the source of his entertainment.

He managed to get to his room on time, which should be considered a small miracle in itself as he was rarely on time for his first class. When he opened the door he was greeted by a surprising sight. Four students from the upper class were standing in front of the board, each of them holding papers. Izaya stared for a minute, then his face twisted into a wicked grin. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and winked at the startled amber eyes and the unruly blond hair that held his undivided attention.

He could see Shizuo stiffen, and Izaya tensed, preparing for a possible attack from the other. Shizu-chan looked like he was torn between surprise, anger, hatred and mortification. It was the last emotion that caught Izaya's attention and his grin widened. Oh this was going to be so good~.

Izaya stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Without any acknowledgement or regards to the teacher he moved towards an empty desk on the first row.

"Shizu-chaaan~ What a surprise seeing you here? What you have to repeat the class because of your inferior brain?"

There it was… The immediate reaction that was so addicting and it excited Izaya to the bone every time it happened. Izaya had made it his personal task to make Shizuo like that every possible moment he was in the presence of the other. The blond's reaction was simply delicious. Izaya licked his lips. Shizuo's face twisted into that insane grin that was reserved for Izaya and Izaya only.

"Fleeeeeeeeea!"

"Now now, Shizu-ch—"

A loud slam broke the tension and both of their heads snapped to the teacher, startled at the sudden sound. The world that had disappeared during their interaction came back and both teens stared wide-eyed at their teacher, who had slammed the grading book on his desk.

He just looked at them with a strict face, not fazed by the commotion they had caused. The rest of the class was silent, anticipating their reaction.

"Orihara-kun, take your quietly, please."

"Haaaai, sensei." Izaya's smirk was back in its place. He casually sat down on the desk that was right in front of Shizuo.

"That is Naruna's seat… Go sit on your desk…"

"Sensei, I have a sudden interest in this class…" Izaya threw a _very_ suggestive look in Shizuo's direction. He grinned when he saw Shizuo stiffen and Izaya could almost hear the blond grinding his teeth. Oh today was a good day! Definitely~.

Izaya took out his books and opened them, preparing mentally to put up a show for Shizu-chan. He was glad he had bought the blue candy, it was a key element in it…

The teacher stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Class, today we're going to have some students from the upper year present the lesson. I ask you to keep quiet and listen." At that a sharp look was thrown Izaya's way, but he only grinned and put an innocent look on his face. "The test will be on this presentation so you better listen carefully." With that the teacher sat on his desk and motioned for the group of second-years to begin.

A boy from Shizu-chan's class steeped forward and he began talking about the lesson. Izaya tuned him out completely and focused his attention on the wild amber eyes that were following his every movement… Game Start!

A shiver of excitement went down Izaya's spine and his grin widened… His hand grabbed the handle of the lollipop and he began playing with it. His red eyes never broke contact with Shizuo's. He could hear the blond's breath hitch and Izaya seeing that the trick was working renewed his efforts to play with the lollipop.

He sucked, licked and nipped in a way that Izaya knew was very familiar to Shizuo. He smirked and looked at Shizuo with burning red eyes. He could tell that the blond was following his every movement and silently patted himself on the back. A sense of satisfaction filled him for he knew that he was the only one that could get Shizuo's undivided attention. Him and him only…

Izaya swirled his tongue around the candy a few times before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He held back a smirk when he heard the faint sound of the ripping of paper. He shivered in anticipation, letting his eyes fall closed and remembering another situation where his mouth was in a similar position. Blood rushed down when the memories of that particular encounter played in his mind. Izaya could almost feel the intense pleasure that he had felt back then.

Izaya pulled the lollipop from his mouth, making a wet 'pop' sound. He threw Shizuo a sultry look trough his thick lashes before latching to the sugar candy again. He twisted it around a few times, enjoying the sweetness. The red-eyed teen shifted in his seat, feeling the need to ease the tightness of his uniform. This situation was supposed to be uncomfortable only for Shizu-chan, but as most things involving the blond it had backfired. Oh well…Izaya was never one to let himself be bothered by things like that, instead, he decided to make the most of it. If thing went according to his plan, this ridiculous class would be cut-short and he would have some fun…

The black-haired teen took the lollipop in his mouth again, letting his teeth scrape the surface, before pink lips kissed it as if in apology. The excitement that was coercing trough his veins doubled, because he knew that this was one the things that drove Shizuo crazy. Izaya smirked when he imagined the throbbing heat that was surely sully awake in the blond's pants. Soon… He just needed to work the other up a bit more…

Izaya could see Shizuo trying to suppress his shiver and he grinned with satisfaction when the other shifted in his place. Almost there… The he noticed the silence that had enveloped the room. His attention was diverted from those wild amber eyes to the student that was currently trying to get Shizuo's attention. It was his turn to talk. Izaya smirked and let his tongue trace the blue candy from one end to the other again… _Show-time~!_

OoO

Shizuo was entranced… He knew that Izaya was doing this to provoke him and he cursed himself again and again for being unable to resist the temptation that the other was… He looked simply irresistible, red eyes glazed with lust, pink lips swollen from playing with that damn candy… Izaya looked like a vision from an erotic dream… And Shizuo was positive that the bastard knew it too…Shizuo's eyes followed Izaya's every movement as the other shifted in his desk, spreading his legs a bit. Shizuo's mind helpfully provided him with images of a naked Izaya sitting like this. More blood rushed to his crotch and Shizuo's vision blurred a bit from the memories of overwhelming pleasure from previous encounters...Of times when Izaya was like this… He silently cursed himself and the flea for the nth time in the past 10 minutes.

He saw a pink tongue dart out to lick the blue candy from one side to the other and Shizuo could not help but envision this same tongue repeating that action on his own heated flesh. He could almost feel the pleasure that was about to follow. He shivered again. This was getting too much… Shizuo was very close to snapping and dragging the flea away and having his way with him… As much as he hated to admit it, Izaya had gotten the upper hand today.

Just as Izaya nipped at the lollipop again, Shizuo felt one of his classmates elbow him, reminding him of what he was supposed to be focusing on… _Oh right. _The stupid presentation…It had completely faded from his mind and Shizuo blamed it entirely on that flea… _Damn him! Damn him! I'm gonna kill him! Gonna kill him!_

A whisper of his name caught his attention when another one of his classmates tried to push him forward.

"Shizuo! It's your part!"

The blond stepped forward and tried to clear his throat, as it had gotten dry without Shizuo noticing. He tried to remember what he was supposed to talk about but his hazed mind could only conjure up the image of Izaya's mouth on his cock… Shizuo absently looked at his notes.

"Is there a problem, Heiwajima-kun?" The teacher asked Shizuo but the blond ignored him, very thankful that he had prepared notes… otherwise his grade would be dancing in hell right now…

"No problems, sensei."

Shizuo closed his eyes and tried to focus on the presentation… He started talking. His part was something about the emissions in the atmosphere. He focused on what he remembered from the report, the fog in his mind clearing for a bit. He began talking, doing his best to ignore any sounds that he might hear, eyes focused on a dirty stain on the wall that was opposite of him. Shizuo avoided looking in the flea's direction at any cost… The uncomfortable tightness of his pants was a good reminder of the temptation that would be presented to him if he were to look at Izaya. The damned bastard knew how to use that damned mouth of his!

Shizuo shifted again and continued reading his report. He had managed to get to the last part without looking at Izaya. So far so good… Just a little bit more left…

"The emissions for 2009 have reach-!"

Until that 'pop' was heard again…Shizuo's eyes snapped towards the brunet, wild amber eyes meeting gleaming red ones. The blond watched as Izaya sucked on the tip of the lollipop, making another slurping sound. His fist tightened as he continued to stare at the annoying bastard. The sound of crumbling paper echoed in the silent room. Shizuo gritted his teeth, feeling them protest from the force. That had been the final straw… Shizuo was shivering from the restrain he had been applying till this moment, but this was been the end of it…

"Heiwajima-kun is there a probl-!"

The teacher was shocked into silence by Shizuo growling and launching forward towards Izaya. He grabbed the smaller teen by the elbow and began dragging him towards the door.

"What do you think you are doing? Come back here!" The teacher made another attempt to stop him, but Shizuo was focused on one thing and one thing only – getting Izaya into a secluded place and fucking the living daylights out of him. He most definitely deserved it…The bastard! He was such a tease! Oh he was going to get it!

The class and the teacher could only stare as the door was slammed shut, both teens disappearing from sight.

OoO

Izaya silently laughed in triumph as Shizuo flung himself towards him, grabbed his elbow and began dragging him towards the door. He could only smirk with satisfaction as he watched the startled reactions of the teacher and his classmates, before grimacing in pain from the iron grip on his arm. That would definitely leave a bruise... The outcome would be worth it though. The red-eyed teen smirked wider, moving the lollipop away from his mouth. Izaya let himself be dragged trough the empty halls, before Shizuo roughly lifted him on his shoulder.

"Waaaah~ Shizu-chan is so impatient~!"

"Shut up!"

Izaya was slammed against a wall, stars filling his vision. His back screamed at him and he groaned from the pain that had taken over every nerve of his body. Damn that hurt. Before he could gather his thoughts his mouth was attacked by another, a wet tongue entering his roughly. Izaya responded to the sudden kiss, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, almost moaning at the delicious sensations that coerced trough him, before realizing that his hands were empty. He broke the kiss.

"Ah…My lollipop! Shizu-chan! This is all your fault!" Izaya pouted, his eyes taking in their surroundings. They had ended up on the rooftop of the school and it was completely empty. Perfect!

Shizuo growled at him, frustration evident in his voice.

"I'll give you a lollipop, you damned flea!"

The next thing that Izaya knew was that he was falling. His heart skipped a beat before he landed hard on the concrete floor with an 'oomph'. He could hear a zip being undone before his hair was grabbed by a strong hand.

He looked up to see Shizuo watching him with lust-filled eyes, an insane grin plastered on his face.

"You want something to suck on? Then you better get that mouth of yours to work, Izaaaayaaa-kun."

Izaya couldn't help but grin back at him. For once the blond was acting according to his plan. When his eyes met with dark amber ones, he felt a shiver down his spine and shifted slightly, the movement reminding him of his own little problem. The hand that was on his scalp guided him, positioning him right in front of Shizuo's now exposed erection. Izaya licked his lips, before looking up with a grin.

"My, Shizu-chan~ So forceful~!"

"Shut up and suck!" Was growled at him. Izaya smirked to himself, before moving his hand to grab the throbbing flesh. He smirked when he could hear the loud intake of breath from the other and he felt the shudder of pleasure that passed trough the blond, before giving the heated flesh an experimental lick. Shizuo let out a moan that went straight to Izaya's groin. Damn, the blond was too hot when pushed like this…Izaya should frustrate him more often…

He took the head in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. He closed his eyes the only thing he focused on were Shizuo's reactions. The ragged breathing, the slight groans that got out of those sinful lips when Izaya applied pressure to certain spots… Izaya played around with it some more, before suddenly taking more of Shizuo's member and letting his teeth gently scrape the heated flesh. He was awarded with a violent shiver and a loud groan echoed in the empty roof. Izaya grinned as he licked the spot. Deciding that this was enough playing around, he bobbed his head down, taking all of Shizuo in his mouth.

Shizuo gritted his teeth to suppress the scream that was threatening to come out. The bastard had gotten amazingly good at this. His hold on Izaya's hair tightened as he tried to refrain from pushing in deeper into that warm mouth. But the temptation was all too strong…Izaya began to move his head up and down his member, the contrast between the hot mouth and the cool autumn air pushing Shizuo closer and closer to the edge. He was positive that he would not last long, considering all the torture that bastard had put him trough… Suddenly his vision blurred on the edges when he felt that mouth sucking on the base of his member, and a hand playing with his balls. _Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!_ He would definitely not last long…

Shizuo forgot all thoughts when he was deep-throated again, leaving his mind in jumbled mess. Moans and groans filled the empty roof. He was vaguely aware that Izaya had somehow gotten rid of his own black top, leaving him with the red shirt that made the other look incredibly appealing.

Izaya himself was getting more and more frustrated by the wonderful sounds that Shizuo was making. He had managed to get rid of his uniform top, but the shirt posed a problem… Another part of his body was also desperate for attention… His free hand moved to unbutton his pants, before slipping inside. Izaya grabbed his own throbbing member and let out a pleased moan around Shizuo's erection, making the other shudder with pleasure.

Shizuo knew that he had to stop Izaya now, or this would be finished before either of them knew it, and he wanted to punish the flea for earlier… He pulled together all his willpower and moved Izaya's head away from his member. He smirked when the other gave a startled groan and clouded crimson eyes met his own with a silent question. Shizuo didn't bother responding, he simply took action. He knelt down in front of Izaya and took his mouth in a searing kiss. The haze in his mind was clearing now that Izaya's mouth was not on his cock. He smirked when he heard Izaya moan into the kiss. His tongue explored every inch of that delicious mouth. He could taste himself on Izaya, but that just increased Shizuo's excitement.

He broke the kiss to move to Izaya's neck altering between sucking, biting and licking until the pale skin was adorned with purple marks. He stopped for a moment to look at the brunet, smirking with satisfaction at the sight beneath him. Izaya was panting harshly, ruby eyes glazed in pleasure, cheeks appealingly flushed. Even more blood rushed to Shizuo's groin and he vaguely wondered if it was possible to get any harder than this.

Hurriedly he removed Izaya's pants, feeling the shudder that went trough the other's body when he was met with the cool air. He grabbed Izaya's erection, giving one hard tug.

Izaya bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming… He shuddered in pleasure when his own member was finally getting the much needed attention. His mind began to haze as the hand on his member sped up. He could feel Shizuo tracing light kisses on his stomach. The tingly sensation made Izaya shiver as pleasure from Shizuo's actions coerced trough him. He could only throw his head back and let out a throaty groan.

Shizuo began to kiss his way up, but decided to leave the red piece of clothing on Izaya. He kissed the brunet on the lips again, tongues fighting for dominance, sending shivers of pleasure trough both teens. He growled into the kiss and sped up the pace, his hand moving faster, making Izaya shudder beneath him. He could feel Izaya's hand grabbing his neck, fingers tightening around his blond locks while the other tugged at his own uniform, trying to remove it.

Izaya was annoyed. He was almost naked and Shizu-chan still had all of his clothing. He tugged at the jacket, getting Shizuo's attention. He tugged again.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya managed to get out between his harsh panting. "Off…"

Shizuo stared at him for a moment, before it clicked into his mind. He removed himself from Izaya fully, making the other give a frustrated groan. He stood up and took off his uniform top and the dress shirt beneath. Just as his hands reached for the unbuttoned pants, two smaller hands grabbed the material and slid them down along with his boxers. He looked up to meet the smirking face of Izaya, before the other's arms circled around his neck and he grounded their exposed erections together.

Both teens shuddered as pleasure blurred their vision and Izaya groaned before he moved his lips to cover Shizuo's, meshing them together. He grinned when the other growled into the kiss, and Izaya moaned when he felt Shizuo's hands fondle his ass. Izaya shuddered when that hand moved close to his entrance, but was disappointed when it moved away again. Two fingers were presented before him and for a moment all he could do was stare at them. A chuckle snapped his attention to the blond, who was watching him with something akin to amusement.

"Suck." And Izaya did. He took the fingers into his mouth and expertly coated them with saliva, making the blond shudder with anticipation. Izaya bit lightly, feeling the shiver that it caused. My…Shizu-chan sure had a thing for biting… Not that Izaya minded. Just the opposite actually… He smirked around the fingers, satisfied at the reaction he could get just by sucking on his fingers. But then again hadn't this whole thing been the proof that Izaya could easily get Shizu-chan frustrated with need and sexual desire? His train of thought was abruptly stopped when a finger was inserted inside of him. Izaya shivered at the intrusion and the slight discomfort. He forced himself to relax, as the other slowly searched for the spot that made Izaya scream.

Shizuo shivered in anticipation. Soon…Soon he would be inside that tight heat. He growled in impatience and stopped, his other hand positioning Izaya's leg on his waist. Izaya taking his cue moved his other leg so that he could wrap them around Shizuo's waist. Both teens groaned at the delicious friction that was created in this new position.

Shizuo panted into Izaya's shoulder, trying to gather his thoughts, before slipping another finger into the other teen. He could hear the pained groan and stilled his hand for a moment, giving the other the much needed time to adjust. He sucked on Izaya's neck to distract him from the initial pain, until he felt the other rock against his fingers, indicating that he was ready. Shizuo pressed Izaya against the wall making it easier for him to move. He began slowly moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them, while he searched for Izaya's prostate. A startled shout was his indication. He smirked into Izaya's throat, biting it, while adjusting his fingers to hit that spot again.

Izaya was breathing hard in Shizuo's ear. He groaned in frustration at the slow pace… Damn the brute! He was doing that on purpose! He moaned loudly when Shizu-chan bit his neck at the same time his fingers brushed against that delicious spot. He could feel the other's smirk but he was past the point of caring. He needed _more!_ He rocked his hips, making the fingers enter him even deeper, while at the same time increasing the friction of their groins. Both of them panted from the intensity of the feelings.

Shizuo was getting impatient. When Izaya made another one of those sinful sounds, he almost snapped. He deemed Izaya ready, and slipped his fingers out of the brunet.

Izaya could almost scream in frustration! Shizuo was making him suffer with him constantly stopping just when things had gotten close to edge. Trying to show his frustration, Izaya bit down harshly on the blond's collarbone. He smirked when he felt the other tense, before a low groan escaped from those parted lips. Izaya leaned back against the wall, taking a good look at the trembling teen in front of him. Violence could be so beautiful when aroused… His eyes locked with burning amber ones and he was suddenly pressed harder against the wall. His back gave a painful protest but Izaya paid it no mind. He was focused on much more important matters at the moment. Shizuo lifted him up, positioning himself. White filled Izaya's vision when he was entered with one hard thrust.

Both of them stilled, savoring the new sensations and the intensity of the pleasure. Shizuo was panting harshly, taking deep gulps of air. He slammed his lips to Izaya's while at the same time moving deep inside the other teen. His vision blurred when he was swallowed deeper into that tight heat. This was divine! Shizuo wished he could stay in there forever. The burning need to move made him pull out, before slamming back in.

The next few minutes were filled with frantic furry of movements, moans and other pleasured sounds as the teens set up their fast pace. Both of them were too far gone and they could feel that this won't last much longer. The intensity of the sensations was driving them closer and closer to completion.

Izaya could only pant, moving to meet Shizuo's thrusts, his mind hazed with lust and need. He was unable to get anything beyond Shizuo's name, which had become something like a mantra to him. His back was screaming in discomfort, but the pain meshed with all of the other pleasurable sensations in a way that made Izaya's vision swim. He dug his nails in Shizuo's back, and screamed when he felt the tightening of his stomach. His vision blackened as the intense feeling burned trough him as he reached his completion.

Shizuo felt Izaya reaching his completion and tightening around him. It made the blond shudder with need. He was so close! He could almost see the blissful whiteness that awaited him upon his completion.

With a few more trusts his orgasm was upon him and he came hard inside of Izaya, his vision blurring from the intensity of the pleasure.

Both of them panted, trying to gather their thoughts. Izaya was still shuddering from the aftermaths of his own orgasm. As feeling returned to his body, Shizuo could feel his legs beginning to wobble. He lifted Izaya off of him and gently set him on the ground, before sitting beside him.

Izaya leaned against the wall after he was set down, trying to regain his breath. That had been so intense! He was still overwhelmed from the burning pleasure he had felt. His head hit the concrete as he closed his eyes, savoring the memory of it. He could feel Shizuo panting harshly beside him and grinned.

"Shizu-chan is so good when he is very sexually frustrated!"

Shizuo tried his best to ignore the words, focusing on normalizing his breathing, but he couldn't stop the flush, even if he tried.

"Shut up!"

Izaya opened his eyes and grinned widely at Shizuo, enjoying the blush that had spread trough the other's cheeks, and watching the blond grind his teeth.

"I'll have to make you like this more often~"

Shizuo's only reply was to groan, before closing his eyes and hitting his head on the wall behind him. Damn! He was in for some interesting and annoying days. But even he couldn't deny that this had been the best sex he had ever had. Maybe he was going to start buying lollipops again. Who knew that they could be appealing to him again? It was all that flea's fault!

Somewhere in the school a bells could be heard indicating the end of the lunch break...

OoO

Hey it's been awhile XD I'm here with a Shizaya fic this time. This has been in my mind for a long time and I finally got around to writing it X_X I can be so lazy at times…

I got the idea from this picture… It is one of my favorites so it was very hard not to write anything on it XD and as you can see I couldn't resist the temptation… Here it is:

http: / i16(dot)photobucket(dot)com/ albums/ b47/ DarkmagisiongirlMana/ Durarara /tumblr_l1o6mja7lO1qaepmzo1_400(dot)jpg?t=1279301606 (remove the spaces and replace the (dot) by... well a real dot ;D)

Isn't he amazingly hawt XD

lol and most importantly – I hope you enjoyed XD~~~~


End file.
